wc_alternate_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
Portal:Faction Units
Overview Special Forces are a new breed of units Basic Information Special Forces are a Unit Sub-Category. The Special Forces Category itself contains several sub-categories. *UNITS - Includes all Infantry, Vehicles and Aircraft **INFANTRY - Includes the Attack Dog, Hercules, Valkyrie & many more including ... ***SPECIAL FORCES ( Infantry ) : ****OPERATORS - Includes the Heavy Operator, Lead Heavy Operator, Operator & Sheila ****INFILTRATORS - Includes only Infiltrator & Infiltrator Leader ****OPERATIVES - Includes only Sarkis ****PRESERVERS - Includes Brother Jeremiah, Lead Preserver & Preserver ****COMMANDO'S - Includes Commando, Lead Commando ****SURVIVORS - Includes Kara **VEHICLES - All land based Vehicles including ... ***SPECIAL FORCES ( Vehicle ) : ****LIGHT VEHICLES - Includes Hellhound, Jackal ****HEAVY VEHICLES - Includes Doran, Nightmare, Ultra Tank, Warhorse **AIRCRAFT - All Aircraft including ... ***SPECIAL FORCES ( Aircraft ) - Includes Cyclone & Thunderstorm Special Forces Unit List Special Forces Stat Comparison Veteran Experience Point Information Update History *''Special Forces'' removed all Member Eligibility Restrictions in Fireteams in the Game Update of Oct 21, 2015. *''Special Forces'' were introduced during Genesis - ( Mar 19, 2015 ) *No Further Updates Additional Facts *Any Special Forces Leader may include any non-Hero, non-Lead Special Forces Member in their Fireteam. *''Special Forces'' will NOT target and fire upon **Any Missiles launched from the Missile Silo. **Any Hellfire Missiles fired from the Hellfire. *''Special Forces'' WILL target and fire upon **Any Hellfire Missiles fired from the Hellstorm. Trivia *The maximum amount of Veteran Experience a Special Forces unit can record is 2,147,483,647 vXP. **Once this amount is reached it starts counting down back to zero. *The sound of Special Forces' shell (shot) may be same as the Rhino. *The size of Special Force - Infantry may be same as the old bigger size of Hercules. *Most of the Special Forces Aircraft names (Except Deena and Pandora) are all named from the weather related terms. Firsts & Records War Commander First *First Faction Unit to be introduced - Liberator & Hammer (Tie) *First Survivor Unit to be introduced - Liberator & Hammer (Tie) *First Corpus Unit to be introduced - Hades, Apollo (Tie) *First Sentinel Unit to be introduced - Acolyte, Purifier (Tie) *First Highway Zealots Unit to be introduced - Militia, Bighorn, Sidewinder (Tie) *First True Believers Unit to be introduced - Deacon, Steward (Tie) *First Verkraft Unit to be introduced - All Of Them *First Faction Hero to be introduced - Ardra, Oren, Roland (Tie) *First Generation 1 unit to be introduced - Liberator & Hammer (Tie) *First Generation 2 unit to be introduced - War Dog *First Infantry unit to be introduced - Liberator *First Aircraft unit to be introduced - Apollo *First Heavy Vehicle to be introduced - Hammer *First Light Vehicle to be introduced - Hades *First Non-joinable Faction - Highway Zealots *First Dedicated Anti-Air Faction Unit - Hades *First Faction Unit with the ability to change its Damage Type - Technical Related Pages External Links Gallery Repair-Fireteam-First-Message.png Gallery - Historical Special Force Fireteam Creation - Preserver.png|Create Fireteam - Preserver Changed in G.U. : Oct 21, 2015 SF-FireteamManagement-Preserver.png|Fireteam Management - Preserver Changed in G.U. : Oct 21, 2015 Video Navigation Category:Portal